Rhaegar Targaryen
''I don’t see a warrior, just some rogue woman. - Rhaegar to his wife, Lyanna Stark Rhaegar Targaryen is a main character from OW cannon. He is the current king of Westeros. Prince of Dragonstone and Robert's Rebellion As a prince, Rhaegar was most loved by both nobles and smallfolk. He was a renowned warrior, winning many tourneys against the finest swords in Westeros. He, however, had no desire for violence, and was considered gentle and caring by many. His skill at playing the harp was quite known. After marrying Lyanna Stark in a secret ceremony in front of a weirwood tree, he went to a remote tower in Dorne, named the Tower of Joy. He stayed there with her until the news of her father and brother's demise reached them, and afterwards the news of Robert's war. By then, Lyanna was with child, one that Rhaegar believed to be the third head of his dragon. He rode to war a month later, to face Robert in battle. In Trident, where he finally met his foe, two great armies clashed. Starks, Baratheons, Arryns and Tullys on one side, and Targaryens on the other. He was soon locked in single combat with Robert Baratheon, at the shore of the river. The match was fatal, and both fought for a long time, exchanging blows. Rhaegar managed to wound Robert severely in the chest and hand, yet Robert managed to swing his warhammer for one last time. Rhaegar was the first to fall, the weapon had caught him in the head. He fell from his horse, unconscious. However, the Baratheon lord did not last long either, he died of his wounds and the lack of blood, his body laying next to that of Rhaegar's. It was the end of the Stormlander, but not the end of Rhaegar. The remaining Kingsguard transferred the unconscious prince out of the battlefield and to Castle Darry, which had remained loyal to the dragons. Rhaegar was kept there under the watchful eyes of his guards and the maester of the castle. It took him a fortnight to finally wake up in full consciousness. In the mean time, he had hovered between life and death, suffering feverish visions and hallucinations. Due to the confusion after the battle and Rhaegar's unstable condition, many considered the prince gone for good. The rebels were now commanded by Eddard Stark , a close friend to Robert, and Lyanna's older brother. He and the other two lords remained idle after the death of Robert, not knowing what to do. Once the prince was fully awake, he asked for Lord Stark to come to him, which he did hesitantly. Still weak from his injury, he met a very angry Eddard Stark in his bedchambers, unable to move the conversation elsewhere. He then proceeded to tell his good-brother the truth of his and Lyanna's relationship. He even gave the Northern lord the permission -and request- to go to Lyanna. He sent Ser Barristan to accompany him and his chosen men. The Sack of King's Landing and the fall of Aerys It took another fortnight till Rhaegar was finally able to ride a horse and continue dealing with the remaining rebels. Meanwhile, all the realm believed him to have died in his combat with Robert Baratheon. He rode to the capital as soon as he was able, bringing back the Targaryen host with himself. The Lannister host, commanded by Tywin Lannister , had been marching towards the city for days now, believing the dragons' cause to be lost. Inside the city walls, Aerys grew more and more cynic at the news of Rhaegar's "death". He sent his wife and youngest son to Dragonstone, while keeping Rhaegar's wife and children confined to Maegor's Holdfast, to ensure Martells' loyalty. Rhaegar reached the city not long after the Lannister host, but he found his father dead in the Great Hall, and Ser Jaime Lannister over his body. He then went to Maegor's Holdfast, looking for his wife and children, and the first thing he heard was his daughter's cries for his help. He found her in his own bedchambers, about to be slain by Amory Lorch. The man instantly fell to his knees before Rhaegar, pleading for mercy. Mercy, he was granted, but he was sent back to the Westerlands, never to leave its borders. But it all happened during the next days, at that time, Rhaegar had two more people to save. He found Elia screeching and weeping for mercy, with a gigantic man looming above her. He had a cruel smile to his face and the baby Aegon in his hands. It took more than words to make the man surrender, but he finally did so. King Rhaegar I Targaryen His coronation took place a week after his father's death. It was a silent and humble event, with half of the court either dead or absent. The first thing he did, was sending for his mother and younger brother, and also having Lyanna back to the court. He was surprised and delighted to have Lyanna back with two babes in her arms, a boy and a girl. However, underneath that, he felt some disappointment for an unknown reason. During a collaborative decision, they named the babies, the girl became Princess Nymeria Visenya Targaryen, and the boy was named Jon Aemon Targaryen. He began ruling the kingdoms and bringing justice to those who had wronged him and his family, as one of his acts, he banished Jaime Lannister to the Night's Watch. But his fairness did not last long, for Rhaegar started to change. It was slow and subtle, yet the three women closest to him noticed it all the same. Rhaella warned the two wives of her son about it, for she believed that it could later lead to a madness similar to her own husband's. However, the Dowager Queen did not live to see her son's true madness, she died giving birth to her last child, Daenerys Targaryen. After his mother's death, the new king grew even more visibly tyrant. Now his newly adopted habits were seen in the plain view. Not half a year after that, he dismissed his younger siblings from the court, sending them to Dragonstone. He told his wives that he did not wish to have the monster of his sister in his court. Later that year, he started to loathe his first wife and her daughter. There was even a time when he beat Elia for being rude. Rhaenys, now old enough to understand, started hating her own father, and thus their relationship darkened as well. Lyanna did all to mend it, but she was only scorned over the matter. After that it was finally Jon's turn to be frowned at. Rhaegar told Lyanna that the boy was no son of his and stopped being a father to him. About six years after winning his throne, his reign was endangered by the Greyjoy's Rebellion. This made Rhaegar furious, calling for the deaths of each and every Greyjoy who had rebelled. Yet, he did not go to battle himself, and did not let his Kingsguard part from him, either. In its stead, he commanded the lords of the two nearest regions to the Iron Islands to go to battle for the crown, Lord Tywin Lannister and Lord Eddard Stark. Lyanna begged the king to join the war, or at least send his men to fight, but the king dismissed it, stating that "Your brother and that old lion were supposed to keep them at bay, now they have rebelled and it's their faults. They will deal with it themselves." The rebellion, eventually ended with Stark and Lannister's swift victory, yet Rhaegar did not get the heads he had wanted. Lyanna -under the influence of her brother- persuaded him not to kill all the Greyjoys and in its stead she proposed him to give the remaining son of Balon Greyjoy to her brother as ward. Recent Events Rhaegar grew even madder during the years, and took up the habit of burning the prisoners as his father had. He even gave footing to pyromancers once more, but not as strongly as Aerys. According to many sources, 'Half of his madness was directed at the smallfolks and the realm, and the other half solely at his youngest son, Prince Aemon.' However, his other two children at court were not completely sheltered from his madness, either. At times, Princess Visenya and Prince Aegon would rise against their father, to have him repay for the way he treated their other brother. But their temper would not be enough to shield them from Rhaegar's fury, and they would end up punished one way or another. It made them seek shelter in other places than the Red Keep. The three royal children went on trips riding through the Kingswood, or merely touring the city. It was during one such ride that they came across Damon Targaryen and Kathrine Pierce. Soon after he meets Damon Salvatore, a sellsword who is bestowed with Rhaegar's attention. Spending a few hours with him improves Rhaegar's mood considerably, as described later by Nymeria. However, the same evening of meeting the sellsword, Rhaegar decides to call his wife, Nymeria and Aegon to a 'family supper'. It is during that supper that he is poisoned, and commands Jon to be put in the black cells. Later on, when Lyanna learns of Jon's arrest, she commands Maester Wyman to give her husband more milk of poppy, so he would not wake and intervene her. After recovering, he gets even more bitter than before, and trusted even harder. Lyanna is no longer someone he would listen to. He holds Jon's trial personally, inwardly ready to execute him right after that. But Damon Salvatore offers another suspect, one that there are stronger evidence against him. Reluctant to give up the idea of seeing Jon dead, he sentences Arrec Bracken to death. But the knight asks him for a trial by combat. Rhaegar is ready to disagree, but he eventually sees it an opportunity when Jon volunteers to fight for the Crown. This leads to Arrec Bracken's trial, and the man's death. But Rhaegar remain dissatisfied when Jon gets out of the fight alive, though gravely injured. After that, he is ambushed by Nymeria and Aegon, both angry and furious at him. When Lyanna gets to them to restrain them, she finds Rhaegar slapping Nym so hard that even about a month later, its trace can be seen.Eddard, chapter VII But in another pang of paranoia, he accepts Lyanna's proposal to go to Winterfell, stating that 'It has been a long time since we had any connections to the North and we don’t know what is happening there.'Lyanna, chapter V When he writes to Lord Stark, he says that Jon is suffering an injury and cannot come. However, Jon gets better sooner than expected, and to Rhaegar's displeasure, he joins the royal procession. In Winterfell, he greets the Starks with disdain, making cruel remarks about them to Lyanna, both in private and in public. He goes as far as accusing Eddard Stark of treason, which Lyanna takes in harshly, treathening to kill him. When Jon is plunged into illness, he insists that he is fine, and orders Lyanna to join him in his chambers and leave Jon's. Finally, he comes for Lyanna himself, and forces her out of the room, remarking that he can kill the boy before he suffers further. Lyanna pleads with him to let her go to Jon and be with him in his last moments, and then she can be his without question. During the next few days, Rhaegar keeps both Lyanna and Arthur close, nor permitting them to go to Jon. But one evening, he leaves Lyanna in his room and goes away. When he comes back, Lyanna notices that he is like 'a man who had woke from his death and found out he is the last man alive'. He bombards Lyanna with half-mouthed apologies, making her grow even more troubled. Finally he leaves for Jon's chambers, where he is obviously lingering between life and death. Arthur notes that the look in his eyes has changed, and his voice is deep and sad, when he tells him to step away. When Arthur, Aegon and Lyanna get to Jon's room, they find Rhaegar's lonesome figure standing away from everyone else, eyes locked on Jon. The next morning. Jon wakes to find his father holding his hand. At first he thinks it is Aegon, but when Rhaegar shifts, Jon finds out who he is an pulls away with fear. Rhaegar calms him and apologies him for being who he was. Afterwards, he retreats to his chambers, furious and guilt-ridden. He locks himself inside, knocking the objects over in a white rage. He refuses to leave the room for about a week, barely eating or even getting up. No one except for Arthur Dayne sees him during that time; and Arthur later states that he is in the worst shape possible, refusing to talk to Arthur. Lyanna finally manages to make him see her, and is shocked by his appearance. She notices how much he had changed since the day he ascended the throne; she believes many would still call him beautiful, and he is, but not half as he had been before. Bewildered, Lyanna goes back to her room and asks Arthur about Rhaegar's condition. Arthur replies that 'he is Rhaegar, he forgives everyone but himself, he forgets everything but his own deeds.' He also claims that he is worried for the king's health and when Lyanna asks what he means, he implies that Rhaegar is not in his right mind and might do something foolish. Lyanna requests more guards for her husband's room and tells Arthur to get some sleep, for they would need to confront Rhaegar the next day. Arthur accepts and goes to Rhaegar, finding him in his seat. He forces Rhaegar to go to bed and get some sleep, but when Rhaegar gets up, he stumbles and falls back, making Arthur more worried. The Kingsguard knight carries Rhaegar to bed, surprised by how weightless he is. Then, he drugs Rhaegar with a dose of sweetsleep, although feeling guilty about it. Rhaegar has a restless sleep, even though he is drugged, sweetsleep does not seem to affect his dreams. He dreams of Trident, and of watching Jon burn; he also sees flashes without understanding their meanings. When he wakes up, he is disoriented and even more guilt-ridden. He finds a dagger hidden beneath his clothes on the ground. In a state of haze, he notices that the rubies on the dagger seem so red, like fire, and blood. He recalls Lyanna saying that she is ready to die, but she wants to see Aegon on the throne beforehand. He thinks on it for a moment and the looks back at the dagger, wanting to know how much are the rubies and blood alike. Meanwhile, Arthur wakes up with a sense of danger. He comes to see how Rhaegar is doing, as is alerted by the small noises that come from his bedchambers. He urges the other Kingsguard to go in, and when they do, they find Rhaegar laying on the floor, bleeding severely. Arthur recalls his promise to Lyanna; to protect Rhaegar from himself, and muses that he has failed. He then rushes to Rhaegar's side, who is still conscious, he murmurs something to Arthur, which he identifies as 'I missed.' He realizes that Rhaegar had meant to kill himself, and sees that he has stabbed his arm with that dagger, a little higher than his wrist. He wonders if the small difference would save him or not. Meanwhile, Rhaegar dreams of past events, including the birth of Jaeharys, and the trident. He see Ghost in the latter dream and then the dream changes to that of a godswood with a heart tree talking to him and telling him to not lose his faith. There are references to the prophecy. While Rhaegar is still unconscious, Lyanna finds the tome in which the prophecy was written, and burns it. Quotes Quotes By Rhaegar Hereby, I, Rhaegar of House Targaryen, first of my name, king of Andals and First men; sentence you, Ser Arrec of house Bracken, to death for crime of high treason against the crown. - Rhaegar, deciding Arrec Bracken's fate So, did we get rid of the boy? - Rhaegar, about Prince Aemon Maybe I should have handed you to my father when he was looking for you. - Rhaegar, to Lyanna; about Harrenhal Your brother is hatching a plan against the crown. Maybe he is not as honor bond as they say, after all. - Rhaegar, to his wife and council, about Eddard Stark She is a monster that killed our mother while being born. For all I care, she can drown herself in the Narrow Sea, I would not have her here. - Rhaegar, to Viserys; about their sister Let go of her. - Prince Rhaegar, ordering Amory Lorch Whatever silly act he is playing, he is just fooling you. He is just playing the weakling who can’t get out of his bed. - To Lyanna, about their son He can die screaming in pain for all I care. - Talking about Jon's illness Father, Jon, I’m your father.” - Rhaegar, asking Jon for forgiveness Lyanna: Stop brooding and talk to me. Rhaegar: What do you have me say, Lyanna? I failed you, I hurt you. How can I bring myself to talk to you, now? - Rhaegar and Lyanna I missed. - Rhaegar to Arthur, when found trying to commit suicide Quotes About Rhaegar I don't care for dying as long as I see Aegon instead of you upon the throne. - Lyanna Gallery Rhaeg.jpg|Rhaegar as the Silver Prince Rhaegar-targaryen-portrait.jpg|Rhaegar after Jon's illness 8751.jpg|In year 298 Poison.jpg|Rhaegar is poisoned Rhaegar's-dream.jpg|Rhaegar dreams of Ghost See Also __FORCETOC__ Category:Characters Category:Canon Category:House Targaryen